Summertime
by ElijahWood4eva
Summary: Hermionie is in trouble. Her grades are falling and her boyfriend is getting too agressive. In order to pass her 6th year, she has to take in a fellow failing student and tutor him or her. Whhat she does not know, is that this summer will be the biggest
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you don't like her/draco stories, leave. But this one is entertaining even for those who don't like those stories. This is the complete opposite of a marysue, let me tell you

disclaimer: I own no hp stuff

Chapter 1: What a Loser!

I ran in and sat down hurriedly on the last seat open. I looked over; I was sitting next to Malfoy, ew! He gave me a look of pure venom. Snape gave me a look of time to die. Not that that's abnormal, those are there select looks for me. I gulped as I set up my cauldron. I had been late for class 3 times in a row. It was only because my boyfriend was dragging it out, he was definitely aggressive, but so hot! Well anyway back to the subject. Snape gave me an evil grin, I looked over at Harry for support, he gave me the look that said, I can't help you once your dead! He was so right

" Miss Granger, that's the third time in a row, one hundred points from Gryfindorr and detention, I dare say, I never thought I see the day..." He said with a menacing laugh that gave you chills. My heart jumped, I knew what he meant. I was failing the class, along with Transfiguration and Charms. I hadn't had much time for studies since Danny came into my life, but I guess it's worth it. I took out my potion ingredients and began to chop my dried salamander's head off, it took a while. Malfoy was kicking me under the table every time I tried to cut, it was sort of ironic, Snape could see him, but he didn't care. I managed to get the head off in three pieces. My potion was sort of dismal, OK it sucked, but I couldn't read the blackboard very well. Then Malfoy decided it would be fun to try and drop his extra ingredients into my cauldron. I tried to stop him. Snape just watched out of the corner of his eye. He finally managed a rat's toe and my whole cauldron exploded. Everyone ducked under there tables, but me, Malfoy, and his pathetic excuses for friends, Crabbe and Goyle where soaked in the Hair raising potion. My face began to tingle and I could feel my singed off eyebrows growing back in he wrong place. Snape finally decided to get off his lazy butt. He helped Malfoy up, who now had quite a large beard. He pointed at me and at the door.

" To the hospital wing, 30 points from Gryfindorr!" He said in a menacing almost yell. He pushed Malfoy forward and they began to walk out the door. As soon as the door slammed behind us, Malfoy and me began to argue, but what else is new. My secret was though, I enjoyed it! (Not like that you sick perv, do you think I'd like that mangy excuse for a human being, No, I enjoyed the arguing)

" Thanks you butt faced snob, I just lost 130 points for Gryfindorr and its all your fault!" I said, kicking him as hard as I could in the shin. He kicked me probably harder and we started to walk again.

" No miss mud blood, those hundred are your gay boyfriends fault, everyone knows that! And besides, I'm proud to say I deducted your stupid houses prize points!" He yelled back at me. I ran to catch up, his gay friends followed, they knew when we started to fight, stay away.

" OOO, Malfoy, are you jealous?' I asked, laughing. He totally wasn't, but I had to say so.

He stopped and turned to me, a dreamy look in his eyes.

" Hermionie..." He said in a cooing sweet voice, one that I was surprised he could even make.

" WHAT!" I yelled right into his face. He smiled.

" That black hair on your nose does disguise the fact that you're such a ugly hoe!" He said. He took off running off the stairs, he was smart, he knew I'd run, screaming after him, which I did! We where almost at the hospital wing, when we where stopped by Mcgonnagal. She gave both of us a stern look.

" What in blazes do you think you two are doing!"? She yelled in our faces. I paused; I knew she'd hate it if I said I was chasing after Malfoy because I hate him more then death itself (Its the truth)

" Uh... Snape sent us to the hospital wing to get this hair off." Said Malfoy, touching his long beard. Mcgonnagal gave us an even sterner look, but spoke quieter.

" I need to have a separate word with both of you..N-" But I had grabbed Malfoy's hand.

" I know, we're failing and all that junk, got to go!" She said and ran with Malfoy dragging behind her. I knew that the hair raising potion set in after fifteen minutes, I didn't feel like shaving off cheek hair every morning till I die. We reached the hospital wing in no time. Madame Pomfrey just looked at us for a moment and told us we'd have to be there for a while. I started to protest, I had planed to meet Danny, but she wasn't taking them. She could save us from the hair permanently setting in, but it would take eight hours, and considering it was half past four, they'd get out around 12:30. She gave them each a bed and cut off the hair till it was stubble. Then she applied the gooey honey stuff, all over there faces and necks. What I didn't understand is why the heck did she have to share the curtained ward with Malfoy? Apparently, Neville Long bottom had put a charm of muteness to everyone his class so the ward was filled. We couldn't move much, but that didn't stop us from bickering.

" God, this sucks ass, its all your fault!" Malfoy whispered sharply to me.

" MY FAULT, your the pathetic loser who is so desperate for attention!" I whispered back. I swear, if I could have moved I would be ringing his neck.

" ME! Desperate for attention, hm, who had to have the jock boyfriend just so everyone would notice her, oh that's right, Miss Mud blood!"

" OH OH! Well at least I'll have people visit me here, Harry said he'd be up during lunch!" I said, I thought I had proved my point.

"Well at lunch time my fan club will be here so I hope you and potter boy don't talk, at all, in fact why don't you just send a message that's so clear you want, to him."? He put on a girly voice.

" Hey Harry, Forget you loser, I've got Danny! Teheheeh" He said. For some reason, that ate me up the most. If I wasn't at risk of getting a five o'clock shadow, I would have killed him there. I checked my pockets for my pocketknife, but I had left it back in my room

" Yeah, like you have a fan club!" I said with a laugh. The sad thing was, he did. When the bell rang, fifteen or sixteen girls, mostly Slythrins filed in, all cooing over Malfoy. I wanted to be sick; I really wanted to be sick when Harry didn't show up. Maybe Malfoy was right. They stayed until five minute after the bell, it was like they had no life, other then Draco. One of the girls had I " I love Malfoy" on it. When they finally left, I faked sleep so I wouldn't have to talk to him. Danny came up after school was over. All he wanted to do was kiss me. I normally stopped after a while, but I was so mad at Malfoy, I figured using the boy toy once in a while wouldn't hurt; after all, Malfoy was too picky to " pick" a girlfriend. I looked over after a few minutes. He was looking up at the ceiling, but you could tell he was watching because he responded to any sudden movement. Danny left after a while and Malfoy and me had some silence. Finally, he spoke.

" I don't know what you see in him." He said. I could have laughed, maybe not.

" I see what I want." I said. Malfoy looked over at me and smiled.

" Do you realize your going out with a brainless, talent less, cheating excuse for a human being? He asked me. I picked up the metal vase that was next to my bed and threw it as hard as I could at him.

" I HATE YOU! DIE PLEASE DIE!" I screamed. I know he knew he had hit me hard with that comment, but I knew I had hit him hard with the vase. Madame Pomfrey came in and yelled at us, but after that, we spoke no more.

I had just fallen asleep when I was awaken by Madame Pomfery's screaming. I opened my eyes just in time to see Malfoy getting slapped in the face. Pomfrey was pissed, man and I had goo all in my hair. I sat up and touched my hair; a large strand fell into my hand. I looked over at Malfoy whose face was all-clean. He gave me a disingenuous smile and ran out of the hospital wing. The frazzled nurse turned her attention to me.

" Oh dear, come with me miss granger!" she said, pulling my hand over to the sink. I looked up in the mirror. I was an icky gooey mess. My hair was covered in the hair killer that Madame Pomfrey had put on our faces, or what was left of my hair. I screamed!

" What the friggen hell did he do to my hair!"? I yelled.

" Hush up dear! We might be able to save it, he only put it on five minutes ago!" She said, pushing my head backwards into the sink. I could feel my hair coming out, not a pleasant feeling. When she finally dried my head off, I could feel the towel touching my scalp. She turned me around and I looked in the mirror. I screamed again, I had no hair; all of it was in the sink. Madame Pomfrey was trying to get me to hush and she was taking out her wand

" SEE HERE DEAR! I CAN FIX YOUR HAIR!" she yelled. I finally stopped. If she could fix it, then I could get over it. She took out a magazine and began to read.

" All right, one dose of magical hair, here we come." She furled her wand at my head and a tingling sensation started at my scalp. After a minute, I was completely blind; all the hair had grown at one length. While Madame Pomfrey cut my hair, I touched it. It wasn't bushy or greasy anymore. Maybe Malfoy had done me a favor! Definitely without knowing it. When she was done, she flipped the hair out of my eyes.

" If I do say so myself, I could leave hogwarts and become a hairdresser, but I know you'd all die without me.," she said. My hair was honey brown and smoother then I had ever seen it.

" Thank You!" I exclaimed. She took a piece of paper out of he rockets.

" Here, this is from professor Mcgonagall, she came by early this morning." She said. I put it in my pocket. I didn't feel like reading in front of the nurse how I was a failure and I should dump my boyfriend. For god's sake, even my worst enemy wants me too! I went out in the hall where Malfoy greeted me. His face was now hairless. I would have kicked him, but I didn't mind my hair much.

" So sweet of you to wait asshole!" I said to him. He smiled brightly.

" Oh well granger, I can't call you frizz ball, but I think I think Blady the mudblood would work!" He said with a jovial laugh. What a loser! I ran up the next flight of stairs and luckily wasn't followed. I sat on the top stair and opened the letter. It read

Miss Granger,

Considering you are failing three classes, we must enforce the repeat your sixth year. But however, I know you want your chances at head girl to be intact, so we have made a new way top get out of repeating the year. You have the option to use our new program

" Exchange". It involves a lower grade student (Your year but failing worse then you) coming to live at your home for the summer. You have the option of that or failing Miss Granger. I am surprised at you and I hope this never happen again.

I shook my head. How hard could it be? I grabbed a piece of paper form my bag an wrote a response

Professor Mcgonnagal,

I too am very sorry about my grades also but I would love to sign up. I always loved to touter and this will be a great opportunity to bring mine and those person's grades up. My response is yes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: oo, you're still reasing, the good part is almost here! review please!

disclaimer: I own no hp stuff

Chapter 2: Home for the summer

I was very excited about this exchange program. School was almost out and Malfoy hadn't tried to bug me much. He did sick his fan club on my once a few days ago, but their all-short twigs, so it didn't last long. According to mcgonnagal, this student will arrive a week after school lets out. The final day couldn't have come soon enough. Me and Harry where on speaking terms, but Ron didn't even look at me. When Hagrid finished loading my stuff, he had a little chat with me.

" I know your smart Hermionie! Smarter then I ever was, I hope this 'schange student program will help yer out a bit." He said.

" I hope so too Hagrid." I said, giving the giant a big hug. I really did. I stepped onto the train.

" See you later Hagrid, don't forget to write!" I yelled. He waved and the train started to move. I walked down the corridor until I reached the compartment where Harry was sitting alone. Harry had been going through a lot with Voldemort and stuff. He had been keeping to himself; I knew it had to be really hard.

" Hey Harry." I said as I slid the door open. I tried to sound sympathetic. I had changed to the big party girl at Hogwarts and he sort of drifted off, not going to any dances or special school programs. Our friendship was drifting away and this train ride could have been the perfect opportunity. He looked up at me and gave a meek smile.

" Hey Hermionie." He said. I sat down next to him, not sure what to say.

" So.. I heard your doing that Exchange program.' He said, not looking at me, but straight ahead.

" Yeah, Its kind of scary to think about anyone who's failing at Hogwarts could show up at my house !" I said. He gave a meek laugh.

" Listen Harry, you've been my best friend for such a long time, I don't want to loose you!" I said. he looked at me, I looked at him.

" Well you sure as hell haven't acted like that, Hermionie." He said. Those words hurt so badly. He stood up and left the compartment. I thought I was going to cry. There he goes, and I watched him walk away. After fifteen minutes he came back in. he had a softer expression on his face.

" Listen Hermionie, I was just mad that you haven't been paying much attention to us, don't worry, I'll always be your friend!" He said with a smile. I can tell you, i felt a whole lot better about myself then. We didn't talk too much, but over all it was a pleasant ride. When the train finally started to slow down, I decided to ask Harry something.

"Hey Harry, do you want to come home with me for a week? My parents are on holiday for the next two weeks, I could show you my muggle life" I said. He gave me a funny smile and then laughed.

" Sure! I'll have to get permission from my uncle though." He said. The train finally stopped and people piled out into the corridor. I had my last hurrah with Malfoy as he walked by. I kicked him as hard as I could in the crowded hall and then moved away before he could see me. Harry laughed.

" Your definitely the same Hermionie I remembered before Danny!" He said. His fat uncle was waiting for him. As soon as Harry said, go home with my friend.. He shook his head, yes.

" Anything to get you away from us, go!" He said. And simply walked out of the station. My dad had left my car right where I told him to so Harry and me where off to my house. On the train we didn't talk much, but in the car we talked a lot more. He told me about Ron and his girlfriend, the girl he liked but didn't want to get involved with, his aunt's sickness, and all his honors classes he was taking. It was just like old times. Mom had left the house spotless, figures. So I had to clean up after myself. When Harry helped me unpack, we got to talk about old times.

" I remember Hermionie, it was our third year, you slapped Malfoy so hard I thought he was going to cry, it was a bit shocking for you though." He said with a laugh, handing me a shirt. I laughed as I threw it into my drawer.

" It's really funny, it seems he's born to make my life miserable." I said. I meant it too. I ordered pizza and the hours just flew by. There wasn't a moment of silence between us. I knew I had to, so I brought the subject around to Ron.

" I don't know what's up with him these days, its like he can't stand the sight of my face!" I said. Harry laughed.

" Ron used to have like the biggest crush on you." He said. I just about chocked ona half chewed up piece of pizza.

" WHAT!" I yelled. I could be as loud as I want because I have no parents, wuhoo! Back to the subject.

" Yeah, he was crushed when Danny asked you out, and even more crushed when you all started making out everywhere, so to ease his pain, he asked out that transfer gryfindorr from that Scottish school. I think he's about over you; he really loves her a lot. Mind you, I never seen Mrs. Weasly fawn over someone so much, she's in love with the fact that Ron has a girlfriend with redder hair then him!" He said. I felt a twinge of guilt. I had suspected Ron had liked me and I had really liked him too. I took another bite of pizza.

" Hey I just got " Fight Club", do you want to see it?" I asked, changing the subject. I knew that Harry was a sucker for any mobish/urban action movies. But by the middle, we had both fallen asleep.

a/n: bye bye, see you soon. Review please


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hehe, thanks for reading, keep on keeping on

disclaimer: I own no hp stuff

Chapter 3: This isn't good!

I've always thought that having a guy alone at your house for a week would kind of be awkward, but Harry just fit in. I had taken him to a party where he met my friend who he wouldn't shut up about. I had never seen Harry talk about a girl he likes so much, except maybe Ch- oh he'd kill me if he read this. But Else (el-see) was definitely his type of girl. She was short with long brown hair and a gorgeous smile. She knew about my magical abilities and about the famous Harry Potter, before she met him. I was happy that she had met him. Harry, of course, was usually too shy to ask a girl out. He hadn't yet, but it was only a matter of time.

I was very anxious about the arrival of the mystery person. Harry even agreed to stay with me for two extra days, just in case this person was a crazy lunatic, or worse.. I hadn't heard from Danny nor had I brought the subject up to Harry, I knew what he'd say. But on the morning of the arrival of this person, I decided to bring it up. I was flipping an omelets and Harry was sitting at the table, trying to sort out his honor potion homework ( He only took honors potions to get away from Snape)

" Harry, what do you think of me and Danny?" I asked. He looked up and smiled.

" Hermionie, do you really want to know the truth?" He asked, turning in his seat to look at me. I pushed the oblate onto a plate.

" Of course, that's why I asked!" I said. He paused for a moment.

" Hermionie, I honestly think he's a cheating loser who's bringing down one of the nicest and smartest person I know." He said. I paused again taking it all in. I was mad yes, but I was coming to know it true. He stood up and walked over to me.

" Hermionie, the person someone's dating shows nothing about that person, just a weakness here or there, you are nothing like Danny." He said. I gave him a hug.

" Thanks Harry, I really needed to hear that!" I said with emphasis. I really did. At that very moment the doorbell rang. My heart leapt and so did Harry.

" I guess that would be your mystery person." said Harry. He helped me walk to the front door. I turned to Harry.

" Here goes nothing." I said with a gulp. I opened the door to find

Malfoy standing on my front stoop. He took one look.

" Holy shit, I had better be dreaming!" He bellowed. Harry was starring from him to me.

" I should have known! I should have known!" I yelled right in his face. Never the less, I let him come in (I don't know why) He looked more shocked then me. I couldn't believe it, Draco Malfoy had set foot in a muggle house, and mine too, eww! He looked at Harry.

" My my Granger, your not the only one cheating in your relationship with old Danny boy!" He said with a laugh. I slapped him so hard he fell onto the ground.

" I've got to find away out of this!" I screamed. Harry looked speechless.

" Well there's no way in hell I'm being tutored by a stupid ugly mudbloo-" I guess Harry's shock and stunned and still faze was over. He punched Malfoy in the face and they began to try and kill each other. Choice profanities where used quite often in there five minutes of fighting. I didn't want get in it. I would have loved to give Malfoy a good kick, but I wasn't that muscular. They stopped after a few minutes and I ran and got some ice. Malfoy's arm looked broken and Harry's lip was swelling. It was kind of funny in the not so funny way to see two wizards punching each others lights out. I had been thinking of a plan and I brought it up.

" Malfoy, why don't you leave and we could just say you where here?" I asked him. he gave me the most genuine smile he has ever given me, ever ( It wasn't very genuine)

" That might just work" He said. But of course, things change. After I had fixed Malfoy's arm with a splint, and tried to fix Harry's lip, there was a knock at the door. I ran to open it and got the biggest shock ever. Dumbledore, dressed in a muggle pinstripe suit, was standing on the stoop.

" Hello Miss Granger, I'm just here to check that Mr. Malfoy arrived safely?" He asked. I was shocked, but nodded. Malfoy and Harry walked to the door.

" Ah, had some falls there boys." He took out his want and waved it at them both. Malfoy could move his arm and Harry's lip was no longer swollen.

" Well that's good to fix, I will be checking on you periodically to make sure everything goes smoothly." He said. Dam it! oh well.

" OK sir." I said. He smiled and disappeared. I shut the door.

" Well Malfoy," I said in a sweet simpering voice" looks like your here to stay!" I said. He scowled.

" Your so perky and full of shit!" He yelled. I took him upstairs and showed him the room I had prepared for him. It was my brother's old room, but since he had moved out, I could let the secret surprise ass hole sleep in it. We managed to have reasonably civilized conversations. He did want to know a lot about muggle music and culture.

" What's a Metallica?' He asked, pointing to the poster on my brother's wall. I laughed.

" I think you'll need tutoring in pop culture too." He looked even more confused. Harry left that night, He was meeting Ron and his girlfriend at an English club with his now-girlfriend, Else. When he left, me and Malfoy had our bickering as usual.

" Mmm, tastes like cardboard." He said of the food I had put in front of him for dinner. I was so friggen close to putting poison in his food, but I knew Dumbledore would be inspecting every once in a while and I didn't want him to see that I had killed my " tuttoree", The first night for me was the scariest. I said good night to Malfoy " Hope you die in your sleep weasel" and then I went into my room. I missed talking to Harry late at night so I was a bit depressed. Then a thunderstorm started to develop around two in the morning. The booming must have awoken the saint child loser. He came into my room.

" What are you doing!" I yelled, shocked a bit," Get out of my room!" I yelled. He looked startled.

" Why in god's name don't you have a magical barrier of sound!" He exclaimed, walking in further. He did look scared though, much to my amusement.

" What is the widdle baby scared of a clap of thunder?" I asked in a simpering voice. Unfortunately, at that very moment there was a big clap of thunder and I jumped a little too high to cover up. He gave me a smirk.

" It looks like I'm not the only one scared." He said. Ha! he didn't deny he was scared.

" So you are scared?" He smirked again, that smirk that is so slap worthy.

" Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do, granger." He said with a curt smile. Lets see, rude arrogant lard ass, no, I think I know him well enough. I was feeling nice enough, so I let him sit on my floor.

" Your in my house." I kept saying.

" I can't believe I'm in your house." he would always respond. We managed no to kill each other ( though we did throw a few things at each other). I managed to fall into a very uneasy sleep, Malfoy sleeping up against the wall. I had a horrible dream. Malfoy was reading a letter. " I have to stay at Granger's house forever?" The word forever was blaring in my head all night and I awoke suddenly, in the morning, head throbbing.

A/n: read on and review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Shopping with draco Malfoy...hm.. my favorite line is in this chappy, guess which and i'll check out your stories! review plz

disclaimer: I own no hp stuff

Chapter 4: Shopping with ….him

Malfoy wasn't in the room. I stood up, yawning. I was going to have to introduce my friends to Malfoy today. I was meeting them at a party that night, so I figured I had to instruct Malfoy on what to say and what not to say. ( Yeah, like I'm gonna leave him alone in MY house, not happening!) He was already downstairs, pressing buttons on the TV and the radio. His hair was sleeked and combed and his clothes where neat and clean. Me on the other hand, old flannel pajamas and my new hair was everywhere. he looked up.

" Wow Granger, this is the best I think I've ever seen you!" He said.

" Shut up loser, what are you doing on to the TV anyway?" I asked, walking over to him.

" Oh this is a muggle gadget, my father has a hypnotizing machine that looks like this, I was just seeing if it was the same." He said, dropping the remote. I gave him a look.

" Riigghht." I looked at my watch. Considering I was going to see my friends that I haven't seen in ages, I wanted to go shopping for some new clothes. Unfortunately, I had to take him!

" What classes are you failing anyways?" I asked him. I was grumpy, I really didn't want to go shopping in a muggle store with Malfoy.

" Just charms, transfiguration, ancient ruins, care of magical creature, defense against the darks art, and herbology.' He said. I laughed.

" hm, I wonder who favors you?" I asked.

" Uh probably Snape." He said. What a idiot.

" That was a rhetorical question loser. Make your own breakfast, I've got to go and get dressed." I said. I walked back into my room. I had picked up my favorite red shirt and blue jeans and dressed. Then I tried to comb my hair. My old hair would have been worse, but it was still a challenge. I gathered up my money and headed downstairs. Malfoy was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. He seemed to have made himself quite comfortable. He looked up.

" Hey, I'm going to the mall and I have to take you, come on." I said in a monotone. He gave me a look.

" You go shopping at muggle shops? What do they sell there?" He asked. I could have hit him over the head, don't know why, but it seemed opportuned.

" Uh...stuff, but just remember, no magic mention please!" I said. i knew he'd not listen or purposely forget, but hey, its worth a try. It was a sunny day outside as we walked out to my car. The sun was glistening and the birds where chirping, and I was moaning and groaning and sill a little shocked because I was stuck with dragging Malfoy around, For the whole friggen summer! He kept bickering about his father and what his father would do to Dumbledore when he finds out and blah blah blah and yadda yadda yadda till I wanted to wring his scrawny little neck! I did take advantage of the opportunity to get to know more about his dad, just in case I have a chance to tell anyone at the ministries.

" So Malfoy, be honest, you dad is totally a death eater isn't he." I said with a laugh. It was funny, Malfoy didn't even smile. He looked like I had reminded him of something really bad.

" Uh.. yes he is." He said in the most expressionless way that was so unlike him.

" So lets see, you'll be next in line after your seventeenth birthday, won't you." I said. He gave a laugh.

" Yes, I guess I will. My mum doesn't want it, but she has no say when my dad is angry!" He said. I was actually feeling sorry for him for like a spilt second until I realized it was Malfoy we where talking about! we reached the mall and got inside. Everything ( magic wise) was going smoothly. There was a little mishap with the escalader ( Malfoy couldn't get on it so I had to run down the wrong one) He brought out his wand, but I shoved him into a decorative plant just in time.

" God, are you that much of a moron!" I hissed as him. He put it away but couldn't resist the moment for another of his suave comment.

" But Granger, everyone loves Draco's magic stick!" He said.

" EWW! your making me sick! besides, its not like you can do anything with it anyways!" He was about ready to say something else, but a security guard was walking over. We quickly ran into the next store, New York and company. I decided to look around a bit. they had very nice clothes and I liked a lot of them. but of course, Malfoy had to voice his opinion.

" Hey Granger, this shirt would really bring out the pastiness of your complexion!" He half said half yelled across the store. I walked over to him and threw it in his face. The sweater was pretty ugly, though.

" Shut up, " I hissed, but I couldn't resist," I think your looking in the wrong aisle Malfoy, you should go check out the little girls section, its totally you!" We left that store quickly. I walked down to the next store, Charlotte Russe. Her clothes where dressy and pretty, so I got a few things to try on. Malfoy was nagging to see me in them, don't know why.

" Come on granger!" He said from out side the door.

" NO! Why in god's name do you want to see me!" I hissed.

" So I can make sure you don't buy anything that's hideous,' He put on a gay fashion designer voice," Cause that would be totally not cool!" Hey, what the heck, at least I'll get the worst opinion. I showed him the dress I was thinking about wearing that night. It was sparkly red and came to my knees. I opened the door and did a little twirl.

" What'd you think?" I asked him. He shook his head.

" Too blah." He said. He still had the gay voice. He was kind of sort of right. I tried on the next one. It was a pink floral pattern and too short for my taste, but I liked the color. I did the same little twirl as I walked out. he gave me a funny look.

" I don't feel like dressing up as a body guard to protect you, Granger." He said. Okay, so maybe I did agree with him a little. I went back into the changing room and tried on a black dress. It was just the right length and it fit perfectly, but of course, I had to have the opinion of the gay fashion designer. I walked out. I could tell he like it a little.

" Hideous on you, but I'd buy it." He said. I laughed and walked back into the dressing room. I could tell he liked it just a tiny bit. So I bought it, I couldn't believe it, we were talking remotely civil to each other, though we enjoyed are little arguments. I finally had told him that I had to talked him to a party. He seemed not to care that much, but I insisted he buy something.

Okay, its not like I enjoy having him around or anything, but nothing makes me not want to shop. I didn't want him to look like the preppy school boy he is, so I was thinking a band look. Trouble is, he doesn't know any muggle band that I know of, but I gave it a try. After quite a long pep talk about not commenting on peoples clothes, I took him into Hot Topic. He was only aloud to talk to me, I didn't feel like getting embarrassed. I showed him the wall of shirts and asked him if he knew any bands. He had looked through most of them, when a miracle happened,.

" Oh yeah, the Clash, My dad won't let me buy there albums, but I really like there music." He said. I had a wave of joy and of shock well over me. My absolute favorite band of all time was, the Clash. We had something in comment, ok mixed emotions mixed emotions.

" Cool, we'll buy it" I paid for it and we where off. I just hoped my friends wouldn't mention anything. We looked around a little more, but I was getting tired. We got home just in time to get ready. I was never that high-maintenance, but I was seeing my friends that I haven't seen in ages and Danny ( He was supposed to come), so I washed my hair and curled it and put a little make up on. Malfoy was downstairs, once again, playing with he TV. He looked up when I walked downstairs.

A/N: Thanks, keep readinm and reviewing1!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing, i'll be glad to check out yalls pages too!

I own no hp stuff

Chapter 5: The Party

" Time to go, maybe you should just buy your own TV Malfoy." I said, grabbing my jacket. He was wordless, weird for him. We talked a little in the car.

" so Malfoy, NO hogwarts or magic stuff. OK?' I said.

" I know I know, how many people will be there? what do I do if they talk to me?" He was asking all these questions that did need addressing.

" Just tell them.. tell them your my cousin, you can use your real name I guess." I said stopping the car He looked a little nervous.

" Don't worry about it! It'll be fine." I said, opening my door. the part was at a closed down club. I walked inside and everyone started to clap. I saw my best friend Georgina that I hadn't seen since about two years ago. she agve me a big hug.

" Oh my gosh Hermionie! It's so good to see you." She said. She smiled at Malfoy.

" Who's this?" She asked me.

" This is M- Draco Malfoy, he's my cousin." I said. She put out her hand for Malfoy to shake. I had to push him forward, he wasn't so sure what to do.

" My my Hermionie, If he wasn't your cousin I'd have to keep my eye on you two, but since he's not, would you like to dance?' She asked him. EW how could anyone think that me and Malfoy would be like.. THAT! I started to laugh as Georgina took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Malfoy wasn't too bad, but I didn't know he was that unfamiliarzed with modern dance. I walked over to Julian, my old next door neighbor. He was a tall guy who had the coolest hair ever.

" Hey Julian." I said. He turned around.

" Hey girl, what sup, who's that weird dude?" He asked, pointing to Malfoy who wa snow quite red with embarrassment, I was amused.

" Oh that's my cousin, Draco Malfoy." I said. He gave me a funny look.

" He looks a whole lot like you Hermionie." He said in a extremely sarcastic voice. Julian could always get my secrets out of me.

" Oh fine, " exclaimed, kind of scaring him,' He's my worst enemy from school who my professor made me take home because i was failing three classes.' I hissed. He smiled.

" You! failing three classes, that's pretty bad, especially for you." he said, giving me the concerned look that my parents would give me. I smiled, kind of.

" Well, I haven't been able to juggle school and Danny yet, but I'm hoping to figure it out." I said with a laugh. He didn't laugh.

" You mean that jock magic dude, you should stay away from hi." He said. even though Julian could sound brainless at times, Hermionie was realizing how right everyone was.

" I've got to go and rescue him." I siad. I ran out onto the dance floor and stole Malfoy from Goergina. He seemed to be finally getting into the music a bit.

" Hey this isn't too bad!" He said as I pulled him off onto a set of chairs. I sat down, not saying anything.

" What's wrong Granger?" He asked.

" Nothing." I said. The DJ put on Outkast " Hey yah" . I looked around for Danny, he must be late. I figured I should go with it.

" Hey Malfoy, want to dance? I could teach you all the new moves." I said. he looked at me for a moment as if to say oookkkaaayy then he looked both ways, checking that none of his friend had just magically appeared or something.

" Whatever." he said, standing up. We walked out onto the dance floor.

It was weird, and if it weren't for Outkast, it would have been too weird. He danced like all magical people, weird but I had developed an immunity to it. Georgina kept stealing him from me and me and her played a little game. I'd steal him and she'd steal him back and so on and so forth. Malfoy was confused so I thought it was funny. I had forgotten that I was wearing makeup so I left Malfoy with Georgina and ran to the restroom to check it. It turned out to be fine, but when I left the bathroom and into the hall, things weren't as fine. Danny was standing there, waiting for me. His blond hair was tussled and his face was red, his expression told me he was as drunk as a dog.

" Hello Hermionie." He said, grabbing my hand. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell if he was just going to kiss me or beat me.

" Get off Danny, your drunk." I said, trying to sound strong, but I was scared, and he could sense it. He pulled me into a rough kiss.

" GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled. He slapped me across the face.

" Don't sass me, I came here to tell you I've been cheating on you." He siad. I tried to look mad but I felt like crying.

" With Parkinson from Slytherin, she has more time for me." He said, punching me in the stomach. I was getting desperate.

" HELP! ANYONE." I screamed before he slapped his hand over my mouth and slammed me against the wall.

"I can have any girl I want, I can have you and Parkinson if I want." He said. He put his hand down the front of my dress and I bit him. He yelled in pain.

" You stupid good for nothing bi-!" He yelled, but his eyes unfocussed before he could continue.

" She's not good for nothing." Malfoy was standing right behind him, he sounded like he was saying an obvious answer to a teacher and was irritated about it. He was with Georgina. He zapped Danny in the back with his wand. I stood there shaking, Georgina ran over to break my fall to the ground. I ready to cry, but no tears came out. Malfoy gave me his hand and helped me up. I brushed myself off and then stood to face him.

" I could have done that myself you know!" I exclaimed. I really could have. he smiled.

" You don't have an evil father who puts a spell on your wand so you can do magic in front of Muggles do you?" He asked. he had a point.

" Okay.. well...thanks." I said, looking at my feet. He gave a off hand laugh.

" Good thing you didn't buy that pink dress," He said, putting on his gay designer voice," Always trust the fashion world, they know best." He said. I laughed, don't know why considering what had just happened. Georgina started to pick up the pase down the hall.

" Glad your OK but, Your cousin here is a great matchmaker Hermionie, I just got a date tomorrow!" She exclaimed. Her short blond flipped hair was messy from all Malfoy and her dancing. It turned out to be a date with Julian. I knew that Malfoy would have liked to stay longer, but I really didn't want to stay. I think he understood because as soon as they got into the big room, he said they had to go. Our car ride was kind of loud, well louder then usual. I was able to get more about his death eater year, get this, he doesn't want to be one! And he really wants to be head boy, that's why he agreed to being tutored! Maybe he was right, maybe there is more to him then I've seen at school. I slept a lot sounder that night. There was no thunderstorm and I had dreams about fluffy clouds. No, I wasn't on crack!

A/N: Serously!lol. Kepp readin' and reviewing, i'll ud soon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N" Here's another chapter! I own no hp stuff

Chapter 6: Parents arrive, it might not be horrible

The next morning I woke with a start. Malfoy was poking me with his wand.

" OMIGOSH!' I yelled, jumping up and scaring the bujeesus out of him. " What are you doing?" I yelled.

" I've been up for an hour, this noise keeps coming from this other weird muggle thing." he said. I could here the phone ringing. I sat up. Once again, Malfoy was neat and clean, his hair sleeked back perfectly. I had slept better, but I was definitely a site for sore eyes.

" How do you do that?" I asked him.

" Do what?"

" Be all neat and clean in the morning and all that junk, I mean my hair takes forever do comb… its not fair!" I whined. He shrugged.

" Well the hair is natural, " I tisked, yeah right, " But since Voldemort visits from time to time, father wants me to look my best." He said. I threw my pillow at him and stood up.

" That's a bunch of bull, natural, my butt." But the last part of his sentence had clicked in my mind. I turned around.

" Voldemort comes to your house?" I asked with astonishment. Malfoy smirked.

" Yes we have good chats on how to kill Muggles, it quite informative." He said.

" Go away, I need to change, and while your at it, un-plug that damn phone." I said. He left so I could change. It was weird at first having him at my house, but after almost a week, it seemed normal to me. We started tutoring on Saturday, my parents where to be coming home that day also, so we had to clean. Apparently Malfoy hadn't cleaned one thing in his life. I gave him a crash course. He turned out to be an OK cleaner. The house was spotless when I started on Transfiguration. Because we'd have to practice magic as we study, the last time Dumbledore stopped by he put a charm on my house so we could do it with out a problem He also seemed happier that we where getting along. I was going to start with the basics, so I grabbed 2 pennies and handed one to Malfoy who was sitting at my kitchen table.

" OK, do you know how to change this penny into a thimble?" I asked him. He gave me a blank look.

" Remember Hermionie, my average is 14 percent, no I do not." He said.

" Then how did you get through your fifth and under years?" He smirked and gave a little laugh.

" I told you a million times but your pretty good at ignoring me, I have an evil father!" he exclaimed. I laughed, I should have known. We started in on the penny. He managed a very copper thimble that said " In god we trust " on it. It wasn't bad, but could use improving. He was really good at charms once I explained it to him. He even put a talking spell on my cat and Mr. Whiskers told me he wanted name brand cat food. Kind of freaky but funny too. I heard my parents car at around five o'clock.

" just go with what I say." I said in a low voice as the car doors slammed. My parents firstly, didn't know that I was tutoring someone form my school and secondly, they didn't know it was a guy and that they where staying the whole summer. But luckily, I had told my mother about Malfoy and how much I hated him. As soon a they had gotten inside they stopped. My dad dropped his suitcase on his toe.

" Hi mom, hi dad." I said. My mom's sun burned face gave a look of recollection. She must have remembered me describing Malfoy. Malfoy sat so still it was a bit scary.

" Uh yeah, this is Draco Malfoy, He's one of them " special kids" and I'm toutering him ove rthe summer, he'll be staying here to." I said. I felt Draco kick me from unde rthe table. My mom smiled and gave me a hug.

" Well, I thought that's who he was, Hello Draco, I'm Emily Granger." my mom smiled and stuck out her hand.

" Shake it." I hissed. He did so. My father looked more relieved.

" So this is that Malfoy character, the one you said you 'd like to decapitate?" He asked me. I turned red and looked over at Malfoy who was smirking.

" Yes dad this is the guy I'd like to kill, I almost succeeded if it weren't for you saying anything." I said with sarcasm.

' Sorry! Well, at least you hate each other." He said with a smile, kissing me.

" We had such a good time, but I feel like a nap." My dad said with a yawn. I nodded.

" Oh mom, My headmaster from Hogwarts stopped by and put a charm on out house so I can do magic with out getting into trouble." I said.

" Oh goodie, I won't have to do the dishes for the summer." said my dad, making his way up the stairs. My mom stayed down and talked with me, Malfoy hadn't said a word.

" How's the past weeks been?" She asked, sipping a glass of hot tea. I told her about Harry and his new girlfriend.

" Harry… wasn't he that famous boy who you used to have a crush on?" She asked. I could feel Malfoy's smirk getting wider and wider and my neck getting very hot.

" Yes mother! But that was a long time ago." I said. She smiled. I could usually tell my mom anything, but it was kind of hard with Malfoy sitting right behind me. I told her about what had happened with Danny. She praised Malfoy all too much for that, even though I was kinda sorta grateful for that.

" Oh you sweet boy! saved my poor little Hermionie from an evil boy!" She said, praising him. I raise my eyebrows.

" Oh it was no trouble, I'm used to helping people who are in over there heads." He said, looking at me straight in the eye. I stuck my tongue out at him. I made her a cup of soup for dinner, but she decided to hit the hay right after it. I tried to finish our tutoring, but after nearly blowing up my mother's favorite antique vase, we stopped.

" Um, yeah, Malfoy, I was thinking about getting back at Danny, Malfoy. Malfoy smiled that smile that I just can't stand .

" And want me to help you ." I nodded.

" Yeah." He shrugged.

" Sure, whatever, but I'd think that going out with Pansy would be punishment enough." He said. I looked up.

" I thought you went out with her?" I exclaimed. He nodded and then shuddered.

" That was just sick! People where wondering what was wrong with me, it was my father's set up." He said, shuddering again. We sat in silence for a moment. I fake yawned.

" I'm really tired, I'll be getting to bed." I said, picking up my charms textbook. Malfoy looked up at me.

" Okay, good night." He said. I practically ran upstairs and grabbed my diary.

Dear diary,

you know about Draco staying here, don't you ? Well I was just downstairs with him, but I know I'd have to go upstairs before I'd say something I'd regret. It was a weird feeling and I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I don't mind him around at all.. No, NO! Why did Dumbledore have to pare me with him? I'll keep you informed Diary, I don't think I'm enjoying him being here, but the thought of enjoying him being here is almost appealing! God, I need help, or maybe I need to sleep..

I didn't finish my writing, I fell asleep with my face on my Diary.

a/n: Review please and keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I like this chapter! Read and reviw plz! I own no hp stuff

Chapter 6: The wedding/ oh dear!

I was awakened by my mom. She smiled when I rolled over.

" Hey girl, where heading out to aunt Sandy's rehearsal reception." She said. My head was still thinking about my dream.

" To where?" I asked groggily. I didn't think she had died, plus I had just seen her at the beginning of the school year.

" For her wedding, you 're one of the bridesmaids?" She handed me a card.

" Go down to goolricks and get your dress." She said. I looked over at Draco, still sound asleep.

' What am I supposed to do with him!" I asked. She smiled.

" Take him, he can be your date." She said and ducked out of the room. I noticed my diary was neatly placed on my dresser. Stupid nosy mothers! I rolled out of bed. The clunk woke Draco up. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at me.

" I am not going to asked what you dreamed about!" He said. I scowled.

" We have to go down to Goolricks, I'm in this thing and you have to come with me." I said. Wow, Hermionie, that was genius.

' What thing?" He asked sitting up. His hair was perfect and how I wanted to mess it up, considering mine was a complete disaster. Any way,

" it's a wedding for my aunt, you have to come." He got to his feet.

" Ok, whatever." He said. I grabbed my clothes and changed in the bathroom. Draco was full of himself today. He talked and talked and talked. In the car I just sat there hoping he would ask me who my date was or anything like that, so that's why I let him talk. When I got down to the dress shop, it had just opened. An assistant handed me the dress. It was straight down shift dress at knee length. It was white and had beaded detailing on the collar. Of course, Draco insisted I try it on.

" Oh goodie, hideous, now lets go." His only remarks. The assistant laughed.

" Is he your brother?" He asked. I did a glorified shudder.

" That would be scary!" I said. I had to kick Draco to get him from saying anymore. He really doesn't know how to interact with Muggles. Once we got home, I knew what I had to ask him.

" Draco, did you bring any formal clothes." He gave me weird look.

" Uh…no." He said promptly. I groaned.

" Crap! you have to come to the wedding in something well nice." I said. We where quite for a moment.

" I guess we could try one of my dads?" I said. He shrugged.

' I still don't see why you people won't leave me at home, but ok." He said. I laughed

" Yeah, really you 've totally earned our trust!"

" Well your dad thinks I'm just another school friend of yours and your mother thinks I'm a saint for saving you from Danny boy." I shrugged.

" Ok then I don't trust you , and I could have saved my own self!" He smirked, I was ready to slap him.

" Tell me Hermionie, what have I done not to earn your trust? And I will remind you that you where the one who slapped me in the face, remember?"

" That was a hi-light of my existence and lets see, uh calling me a mud blood, trying to murder me on multiple occasions, taunt me, tease me, throw random objects at me, made my life miserable.."

" So I was a jerk basically, but you where just so easy to tease, how couldn't I resist?" I gritted my teeth.

" Well, I hope you where happy with yourself, you ruined my school life for me!" I said, my voice raising. He shut up, I couldn't believe it, but he didn't say a thing. He followed me up to my parent's room. I grabbed my dad's multicolor pinstripe suit that was too small for him and handed it to Draco. He had a sheepish expression, a rare occasion on his face.

' I didn't mean to make you miserable, sorry." He said. you could tell it hurt to say that. I sat down on the end of my parent's bed and thought about that while he was in the bathroom. Forgive him, not forgive him, forgive him, not forgive him, I ran it through my head. When he came out, I had to say this, he looked hot.

" I forgive you ." I said. He smiled.

" Great, now I really want to know," He turned around, " does this make my butt look big." I laughed.

" Huge, no seriously, it looks fine you look, yeah." I said. That sounded way to.. Right. I didn't think it would change things, but forgiving him made me feel so much better. My parents where home in time for dinner and insisted we all go out to eat. I had to breid Draco on what NOT to say to the waiter before we went.

" Lets see, I'll zap you with my wand if you don't bring our food fast, Yor as pretty as some witches I know, Can I have a side of Dragon toes, I learned about this in muggle studies, This taste like flobberworm potion, I don't want it." Draco was sitting, watching mew with a bemused expression.

" And what makes you think I'd say stuff like that?" He asked. I laughed.

" One thing I've learned from you Draco, anything is possible when its coming from your mouth." That was very very very true!

" Hermionie, do you remember the day of the Hogwarts tests?" He asked me. I had completely forgotten about them.

" Oh yeah, the train picks us up in the morning next Saturday, we need to do more studying!" I exclaimed. We had studied a good amount each day, but not enough1 He made funny face.

" Great!" I laughed. I loved being the evil dictator. My parents asked Draco a whole lot of questions an the way and he seemed to enjoy the attention, figures. He would keep joking with me every time the waitress would come around.

" I swear, this taste like flobberworm potion, I'm going to complain." He say to me. Then when the waitress would come back, he'd ask for some more water. Then my mother asked that dreaded question.

" Do you mind going as Hermionie's date to the wedding? I don't want to interfere with any of your other girlfriends." Oh my god, my mother just said other girlfriends! He looked at me really fast and then looked up.

" I'll have to call them all, but as long as Hermionie will take me." I sunk as low as I could in my chair. That was the single most humiliating thing on the existence of this planet that could ever happen to me. I did not speak to him after that because I was too embarrassed. I could feel my face radiating heat. We got home and went up to my room. I wanted to fall into my bed, put my head over the covers, and wish I was never born, but of course, He spoke.

" I've never been to a muggle wedding before, this should be interesting." I rolled over in my bed.

" Joy." He smirked.

" Does you r mom think you like me or something?" He asked . His expression was pretty funny.

" You speak the obvious Obeone, congrats, your now moved up to preschool!" I rolled back over. I wanted to die. We said nothing more and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

A/N: Keep reading and review please!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's another chapter! I own no hp stuff

Chapter 7: This is all happening to fast

The next morning, I got up before anyone. I wanted to avoid any contact with Draco that I could. My mother was up downstairs however. She had gotten the idea I was just a wee bit embarrassed. She was wrapping bubbles in mesh for the reception.

" Good morning sunshine." She was just a little too upbeat. I gave a brief sarcastic smile.

" I'm sorry honey, but he was just so sweet and well, I thought you might like him and all." she was about ready to say something about reading my diary and stopped quickly.

" Its OK, I guess." I said, I started to help her.

" Do you ?" I've never heard my mother talk so timidly. I sighed.

" I really don't know and I really don't want to talk about it." I said. We sat in silence until Draco came down.

" Oh Draco, a letter came for you ." My mother handed it to him. He sat down in the chair next to me and opened it. His expression after reading it was really weird. He seemed happy and mortified. He handed it to me.

Dear Draco,

I hope you 've been having a lovely time at this persons house. I hope my baby will be getting A's after this, I have faith in you . I am writing against the will of your father. Happy birthday dear, I hope you 'll be able to celebrate 17 years of bliss and hell, I can relate. I am writing because I love you so much and I always knew you where different then your father. He is coming for you draco, Its time for your branding and I could not live with myself if this had to happen to you . Get out of this persons house and inform them of the danger. If you are far away from it, you will be safe, but tell them to get all of there possessions out that they are strongly attached to. you and I both know what could happen. I've snet some gold that you ay give to them if there house is destroyed. If they are muggles, They can melt it. Is 400,000 dollars worth of muggle gold. I hope this will do and I hope you stay safe. I love you Draco. Be safe and I'll see you soon

Love from, Mom

I looked up at him. The only thing I could do was hand it to my mother. My mother seemed quite pleased.

" Well it's a bit of extra work but this is what this box must be." She lifted a large box onto the table. It crashed and made the house shake. My mother looked a little scared but almost excited.

" OK, both of you get dressed and then come back downstairs. I'll have your father load up the truck with our valuables and you can take them to our storage unit down at milestone, I'll just have to call them." She picked up the phone and started to dial. We walked quickly back upstairs. I gathered all the things that mattered to me. My pictures, my clothes, my jewelry, my letters and schoolbooks, my electronics, and my rare posters. Draco helped me along a bit. My mother had two big u-haul trucks waiting outside and two men where carrying our pie safe out onto one of the trucks. I handed them my two large boxes. I helped my mother gather up the things we really needed. It felt weird. Like we where moving on the spot. The rehearsal dinner was at seven, so I was sent to our storage unit at six. Draco stayed behind and helped my mother with the bouquets. I did a whole lot of thinking in that car rise. I had some decisions to make and they were all coming in too fast. By the time I came home, only Draco was left.

" Your mom had to go, but she got me to wait for you ." He said. I looked down at my sweat pants and sweat shirt.

" Crap, your all dressed up and I'm not!" I ran up the stairs. I couldn't wear my wedding dress, so I grabbed my black one. I had no time to wash my hair, so it went up in a bun with lots of hair spray. I managed to find my new black sandals and grabbed my purse and jacket and the rest of the stuff I'd need. We where staying at a hotel near the wedding. Draco came up and helped me with my suitcase. We where both sort of wacked out if you will. This as the night that defined Draco's destiny and this is the night I might never see this house again. On top of that, he was my date. Thinking back two months ago and I knew what was going to happen at this moment, I would not believe it what so ever. We didn't talk much. We where both thinking hard and we both could sense it. Everyone in my family knew that I was a witch and no one seemed to mind When we got to the reception hall, all the family was there. They knew what had happened earlier. After my drunk great uncle gave Draco a bear hug, he took my hand.

" What was wrong with that guy?" He said, trying to stand behind me. I smiled.

" He's Drunk, too much alcohol, he likes to hug tall blond guys though!' I had to add that on. Draco now became my shadow. My aunt made her way over to me and draco.

" Hermionie, how are you !" She hugged me and sat down opposite me. I smiled.

" Your getting married tomorrow! Look at you , that's a gorgeous dress!" She smiled. She was only six years older then me.

' Look at you ! Your house may get blown up today and you still had the time to come," She paused, looking over at draco," who's he?" she asked. Giving me the smile that I just hated.

' This is Draco, he goes to my school, he's staying the summer with me, his dad wants to blow our house up." I said.

" Oh, so how long have you been going out?" She asked. Oh God, nt again. I sat there ready to say something, not sure what.

" We've known each other quite long." I finally said. I couldn't turn around and face, him.

" Oh, so how long have you been going out?" She asked, her smile increasing.

' Sandy, uh we're not exactly, I'm going with him to your wedding because well he lives at my house this summer." sandy got the idea.

" OMIGOSH! Is this the guy you said you wanted to make his life miserable?" She slapped her hand over her own mouth.

" I'd better go check on Jeff!" She said quickly. I looked over at Draco.

" I've always thought we where complete opposites." He said. I sighed.

"Sorry, everyone in my family always has to know everything .' I was finally able to talk.

" Its OK, at least you have a family who gives a shit." He said.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Until one point. Sandy was practicing throwing the bouquet. It hit me in the face. So once more, my family pestered. Draco seemed to enjoy the fat that someone cared. It was weird, I thought all families had someone who cared.

We got to the hotel around one o'clock. I was so tired. I shared a bed with y mom and my dad slept on the other. We were going to let Draco sleep on one, since he had slept on the floor all summer, but he fell asleep on the floor so fast, we didn't want to wake him. I couldn't sleep that night. So many emotions where running through my head. I had a dream about what was happening at my house. It was horrible, but I was so happy about something. I woke up with sweat all over my face.

A/N: Keep reading, i hope yall like it! Review too!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's another chapter! I own no hp stuff

Chapter 8: A wedding and a joyous funeral

My mother was up and my father was getting up, so was Draco.

"Was I the only one who couldn't sleep?" I asked as I slipped out of bed.

" No, I couldn't either." my mother said. My dad and Draco went down to the public restroom to change and me and my mother stayed up in the room. I took a shower and my mother started on my impossible hair. She put my hair in four ponytails in the back and braided them all. Then she wrapped the together for a monstrous braided bun. My mother had a gorgeous purple dress and I had my white one.

" Honestly honey, I think you have a crush on your little friend." She said as she brushed powder onto my face. I sighed.

' Mother!"

" I really think you do, you look at him differently then anyone I've ever seen you look at!" She said. I sighed again.

" I might, I don't know, NO!" My mother smiled.

" Alright miss fireworks, no need to burst a fuse." She said with a laugh. I didn't know what to think of that. In fact I didn't want to think.

As soon as we reached the church, my mom, dad and me where called to the back. I sent Draco into the church and told him to sit down. When the music started, I started to shake. I knew something was happening, I just had that feeling. As I walked down the aisle I looked over at Draco. He seemed to know something too. I just kept going though, I didn't want to mess up the wedding just for a gut instinct. The wedding however, was beautiful. My aunt had the most gorgeous dress and my soon to be uncle looked happy as ever. I was standing for an hour so my feet where not happy. When the final people up front had walked out of the church, I walked back from the parking lot to meet Draco and my parents.

" Something happened Hermionie." he said. My mother looked worried.

" I know, I could like feel it." I said. He nodded.

" Me too." It didn't feel like something horrible though. We drove to the reception in silence. After we all had eaten, Aunt Sandy and Uncle Dan started to dance. Soon after, many people started to dance. My mother kept looking over at me and smiling. Uhgg.

" Draco, would you like to dance with me?" I asked, a sweet cheesy smile on my face.

" OK.' He said. We danced. It was weird at first, but not after a while. I just wanted to get home and see what was going on. I sat down for the throwing of the bouquet. The drive back home was long but we pulled into my neighborhood at about ten. We wehere met by a shock. Our fornt lawn was covered with police men, news reporters, and firefighters.

" Oh no." I could her Draco whisper under his breathe. W pulled up into the driveway. The house was partially demolished, no first floor. A tall black police man walke dover as we walke dout.

" this your house sir?" He asked.

" Yes it is!" He said. The man sighed.

" Um, we have a lady who would like to talk to you ." He said. A tall pale blond lady ran over.

" Draco!" she ran over and hugged him. He looked equally as happy. She turned to my parents.

' I'm sorry, I'm Narcissa, I'm Draco's Mother, I sent the letter." Draco looked like he thought she'd be dead.

" Draco, your father came to look for you and well your house just sort of, blew up, He's dead, Draco, your father is dead." he said. I have never seen two people so happy that their husband/father was deceased. My mother looked a bit shocked.

" It blew up, well, thank you for the extra money, we appreciate it." She said.

" I know, I knew that I would do anything to dave my baby, so I gave you all our money.' She said with a smile.

' Oh, thenI insist, we must help you a bit, we could consolidate our lot we have here and make and extra living space for you ." Said my dad. Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

" Oh well, lets see how things go, I'm staying at this muggle hotel, I could have your house magically built…" She and my parents went over and talked on the picnic bench we had outside. Draco and I went over to the house. It was burned, but pieces remained. Draco picked up a piece of siding.

' Here, this lovely piece of burnt stuff can remind you saved me." He said.

" Your not as bad as I thought you would be Draco." I said. He laughed.

" Yeah, your just saying that because ewe gave you four hundred thousand muggle dollars." he said.

" No seriously Draco, it's a good thing." I said. He turned to me.

" Oh I've done something good? This is a start for goodie two-shoes Draco Malfoy, gewillickers!" I laughed.

" Come on, were going now."

A/N: Keep reading, i hope yall like it! Review too!


End file.
